Bring Me Tears
by fadingdusts
Summary: Tears were dripping and hearts were beating faster every second. Bella misses him and she doesn't know what's wrong. What will he do if he found out that he brought her tears?


**A/N: Hi guys! Another fanfic! So, this is my fourth now. This is a one-shot, a first for me! XD I hope you love everything in it.**

**Thank you to my friend, Aki-chan, for typing this ff for me :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Aki: Sam does not own Twilight...**_**but, she would like to own Edward...**_

His picture is perfect here. As a matter of fact, this photo of us is perfect. I miss these moments. We were in a vacation in a beach and he was hugging me from behind, and I was sitting in his lap. We were sitting in a log in the shore, looking at the sunset, Alice, his sister, took this picture.

I miss him completely...so I held the picture frame against my chest and think for a moment.

It's been two weeks that this...ignoring? I don't know what to call that. I remember that days that started it

_-flashback-_

I woke up in our bed and I can't see him anywhere. I looked at the desk and his phone was still there. Suddenly he walked through the door. I saw that he was dressed in suit already.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. He smiled back a little, like he has a problem.

He grabbed his phone on the desk and I walked towards him.

"I have to go to the office." He said, and I nodded and reached to kiss his cheeks.

I walked him to his car and before he got inside, "Edward...I love you" I told him, and he just nodded. I was expecting an _"I love you too" _ but it didn't come back. And then he drove of.

_-end of flashback-_

He's been acting really strange. I feel like there's a problem, but I ignored it. Maybe there's just a problem in the office.

I went to the mall that afternoon, and I bought him a little present, I hope he likes it. I cooked dinner that night and called him. He told me that he will come home at 9 but he didn't . So, I sowed up his dinner and went to bed. I woke up when he climbed to bed. I waited for the kiss or hug when he rested his head in the pillow, but it didn't come again.

And now it's been two weeks and he's still acting like that. Well, now, he's not calling me love anymore, we don't have dinner together, or even breakfast. I miss him. I know that he has a problem. I'm his wife, for crying out loud, he could tell me what's bothering him. I feel like he's very far from me, even though he's just there.

I went to Angela after I ate lunch. I told her what's happening with Edward, last week, and she's the one that convinces me to be patient with him.

"Bella?" She asked when she opened the door.

"Hey, Angie. Mind if I chat with you a little bit?" I asked and she welcomed me inside her house.

"Angie, what if...what if, he met another... you know," I told her while we sat at the chairs in the living room. My tone was scared and worried

"What do you mean? You're everything that he can ask for. He's an asshole if he gives you up." She told me, and I sighed.

"Well, what if he met a girl that's prettier than me or can cook better than me, or what if she makes him feels like she loves him more than me?"I panicked.

"Bella, stop it. I can see what you do for Edward. You love him so much, don't you?" she asked, and I nodded. "Then stop it. If you can talk to him tonight, then talk to him." She encouraged me.

"I don't know if he will even remember our anniversary tomorrow." I sighed and tears dropped from my eyes.

"I'm sure he will." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Angie" I called Edward that afternoon, and told him that we needed to talk.

I was nervous when the clock showed that it's nine o'clock already. I was thinking, what if he didn't want me anymore? Or, or...what if - _Okay, stop, Bella,_ I told myself. I have to be calm. I sat in our couch, hugging the pillows.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

My eyes started to finally well up. It's already 9:40 and he still isn't showing up. So, I sobbed up in the couch.

Suddenly, I heard him "Love? Are you crying? Is there a problem?" He asked, putting his arms around me.

"Don't you love me?" I asked him, tears running down my face.

"What? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" He asked, stroking my face.

"You're just acting real strange. I mean, when I say _'I love you'_, you don't say it back. You're always late for dinner, you don't hug me in bed, or even kiss me. I feel like I'm not wanted anymore. I feel like I'm not...enough...to own you" I sobbed. "I don't want to turn my back on you. I really wanted to talk. Because...because I love you so much, and...I don't want to let you go...but, if you don't want me anymore...I understand." I sniffed.

"Bella, look at me," He putted his fingers in my chin and yanked my face upward to look at him. He took a deep breath first. "I'm so sorry... I just... I just wanted us to have a little vacation for our anniversary...that I ended up too stressed at work, I didn't even realise that I don't have time for my wife anymore. I'm really sorry, Love, So sorry I can't even describe it and you are more than enough to own me... I'm yours, and I'm sorry. But I know that my words are not enough. So if you want me to get out now, I'll get out. I love you so much—please believe me—I didn't meant for you to be so sad, and be so worried about me." He told me.

I nodded "No, I don't want to get out. I just want you hers, okay? Just hold me. You're already forgiven. But, promise me you'll never do it again." I told him, stroking his cheeks.

"I promise." He vowed. I just got so busy fixing and preparing things in the office, so that when we came back from our vacation, I wouldn't have to deal with too many problems. But I guess that's a wrong choice." He pursed his lips.

"Shh, it's okay." I smiled "Do you want to eat?" I offered.

"Of course."

We ate dinner together and watched a short film, just like before and then got to sleep, with me encircled with his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

I woke up in the morning, with the light shine of the buttery sun streaming through the windows in our room.

I closed my eyes again and turned around to the other side.

Suddenly, I smelt the fragrance of roses, lavender and freesias. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me, while smiling. He kissed my cheek

"Happy anniversary, my love." He offered me the bouquet.

I sat up and took them. I looked at them for a moment, then suddenly hugged my husband that was kneeling beside our bed.

"Happy anniversary...and good morning." I kissed his cheek.

He laughed "I have a special gift for you." He told me, pulling back to reach in our drawer. He gave me a red box with a ribbon on the top.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Just open it." He grinned.

I opened the top lid and revealed a diamond ring. The band was silver, with just a simple, but beautiful diamond sat on the crown of the band. I gasped.

"Oh, thank you. It's so beautiful!" I laughed.

"You're welcome... it reminds me of you." He told me and took the ring, inserting it in the ring finger in my right hand. "Simple, but extraordinarily beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

"I have a gift for you, too." I told him, reaching for our second drawer.

I gave him the black rectangular shaped jewelry box and he opened it.

It was a custom made locket. I told the jeweler that I want the letters B and E inside, just beside the picture holder. I putted a tiny picture of us in there already.

"I like it. Thank you." Edward hugged me, and I smiled "I have another gift." He said.

"Really? What is it?" I was surprised.

He then gave me a thick paper covered in brown covering and a white ribbon tied to it.

"Open it." He encouraged.

And inside was two plane tickets.

"Paris?" I asked, shocked.

"We're going on a vacation for our anniversary." He told me, and I laughed in shock.

"I love you." I told him.

"As I love you." And then he kissed me.

_-The End-_

**A/N: Thank you for reading my one-shot. And please, review before you leave.**

**A button that can make me smile.**

**(Aki: I did my best to not make any typos. Hope you enjoyed Sam's one-shot.)**


End file.
